


Her Everything

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Learning curve, New Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Set post 'Family First' (S13, Ep24). Tony is on a steep learning curve as a new dad, but he makes a connection with Tali over food. Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	Her Everything

Her Everything

_Post Family First (S13 Ep 24): Tony makes the connection with Tali_

"Abba," Tali patted her father's face with her chubby little hands. "ABBA!"

Tony opened his eyes to his daughter (his DAUGHTER!) peering at his face and trying to get his attention. "Tali, what is it?"

"Abba, ani raev."

Tony frowned, his Hebrew was even less than a two-year old's. The guessing games began, "Are you thirsty? Do you need to use the bathroom? Are you scared? Are you hungry?"

"Ken, ani raev."

She tugged on his hand, pulling him in the direction of the kitchen. Thanks to Autopsy Gremlin, Tony had toddler appropriate food, juices and snacks on hand. Palmer had also helped him with an idea of how much and how often she would eat, sleep, need to use the bathroom; all the Dad stuff he had to learn almost overnight.

"Hungry." Tony put some Cheerios in a kid-sized bowl and some apple juice in a sippy cup. He picked up Tali and put her in the highchair. She just about grabbed the cup from him and drank thirstily. She grabbed a handful of the cereal and shoved the pieces in her mouth.

"Ani raev." Tali spoke with her mouth full of cereal, as Tony put some pieces of strawberry in the bowl with the Cheerios.

As he watched her eat, a realization hit. Tali had repeated the same Hebrew phrase each time he said the word hungry. He tried the words again, "Hungry. Ani raev."

Tali grinned at him, "Ken, Abba."

Tony grinned back at her; maybe, just maybe, they could learn to understand each other. She seemed to understand more English than she spoke. Short of a crash course in Hebrew, he would have to figure out ways to adapt. Thankfully, Ziva had taught the little girl to understand some English!

Tony poured himself a bowl of cereal and milk and put several pieces of strawberry on top. He sat down across from Tali, "Ani raev."

"Hun-gee," Tali grinned and pointed at her Abba. Tali finished her juice and Tony put milk in her cup and handed it back to her. Both finished their food and Tony cleaned the little girl's hands and face. He put the dishes in the sink and lifted Tali out of the highchair.

"Ani ohev otach, Tali." Tony kissed her forehead, and hugged her to him. Tali wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Ta-lee love Abba." Tony felt the tears forming in his eyes; he tried not to cry but they spilled out. His baby had already stolen his heart.

"Ashar, Abba. No cry. Al tivekeh." Tali looked him in the eyes.

"Ashar?" Tali nodded and then put her fingers on the corners of his mouth, pushing them up to a smile.

"Happy! Ashar!" Tali nodded her head. Tony grinned at her and she grinned back. "Oh, Tali, I am so happy; my tears are tears of happiness."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are all enjoying the ficlets. Spring break is almost over; it's back to work on Monday. Thanks to all who have left kudos, and read the stories that I have posted.


End file.
